In the past a number of persons have endeavored to add a terraneous tier or shelf to aquariums for plant or animal life such as Harris with U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,442 and R. B. Lewis with Pat. No. 3,269,576 and my ecology tank which I call an Ecolarium. This of course greatly darkened the aqueous viewing area making it necessary to find a new light source, To solve this I made ornamental sculptures, i.e., houses, animals, birds, autos, trains, etc. of wood, metal, plastic, and ceramic containing the said lighting embodiments and which I have disclosed by way of example, each having a base portion containing downward light vents for illumination of the aqueous area and ornamental heat and light vents to simultaneously light the terraneous shelf.